


Sherlock's Military Kink

by DemonicSymphony



Series: Ficlets, Drabbles, and Headcanons [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, British Military, Captain John Watson, Dom John, Dom John Watson, Dominant John, M/M, Masturbation, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers Sherlock's massive military kink and starts using it to their mutual advantage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Sherlock caught John in his vest and old fatigue trousers, he hid his reaction with disdain.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"It’s laundry day, you arse. This is comfortable and clean." John retorted and jogged down the stairs with his laundry bag.

The second time it happened Sherlock thought he managed to pull off politely ignoring John fairly well.

The third time, however, Sherlock knew John had clean clothes as he’d just done laundry. The smirk on John’s face as he walked toward Sherlock made Sherlock take an involuntary step back.

"Do you know the logistics of where my bed is, in relation to yours?" John asked as Sherlock ran out of space and found himself backed against the wall. When Sherlock stayed silent, John pressed on. "I’ll tell you, it's directly over yours." A gasp escaped Sherlock as John leaned closer, military bearing snapping into place. “So when you wank and come screaming ‘Yes, Captain’ I hear every, single, sound…” John licked over his lower lip, watching Sherlock.

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak twice before snapping it shut again. John grinned a small, feral smile. “Right… you’re going to march into your bedroom and show me exactly what you were doing. Understood?”

Sherlock’s mouth was dry when he finally managed to answer. “Yes, Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

After John discovered Sherlock’s massive kink for all things military, he started working out again. Sherlock came home early to find him in nothing but a vest and boxer briefs. John smirked as he continued his push ups, breathing through them. “You're home early.”

Sherlock stood there, holding his phone before finally stammering. “Ah, yes?”

John grinned. “Good. Meet me in the bedroom.”

It was an agonizing twenty-five minutes before John stepped through the bedroom door, freshly showered, in his dress uniform. Sherlock stared at him from where he was stretched out, naked, on the bed. "Oh, Christ," was all he managed to say.

"Well, I usually prefer Captain.” John answered as he moved to the side of the bed, stroking a hand over himself through his trousers, the outline of his cock evident.

Sherlock licked his lips and looked up at John. “May I, Captain?”

With a smirk, John nodded. “By all means.” 

Sherlock let out a moan as he unzipped John’s trousers and pulled him out, wasting no time in licking the length of John’s cock. John moaned and wrapped a hand in Sherlock’s hair, guiding and praising him. Sherlock knew all John’s tricks already, but he loved to draw it out until John’s knees were going out and he was near begging, breaking the role they both loved so much.

When John finally came it was fucking spectacular.


	3. Chapter 3

John had been gone for three days to a medical conference and was scheduled to be gone for two more. Sherlock was laid back on their bed, hand wrapped around his cock, John’s dog tags in his mouth as he moaned loudly. His other hand was fisted in one of John’s old fatigue jackets.

Quietly John crept into B, he could hear Sherlock’s pants and moans when he hit the hallway. A wicked grin crossed his lips. He leaned silently in the doorway to their bedroom, watching Sherlock.

Sherlock was arching, naked body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The dog tags dropped from his mouth as he groaned. “Captain… Captain please!”

John smirked and purred the command, “Come for me, soldier.”

With a startled gasp Sherlock’s eyes snapped open, locking to John’s. He came with a cry as John crossed the room, climbing onto the bed. John kissed Sherlock as he started coming down.

"Mm, thought you weren’t coming back for two days." Sherlock murmured.

"Speakers got ill from bad sushi, they called off the rest of the conference… Now, shut up and help me with this." John groaned as Sherlock’s hand rubbed him through his trousers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with all these, un-beataed, pretty much un-edited and just tossed up here.

Sherlock was wearing a vest and camo trousers when John came through the door after work. A sharp salute was all the warning John got that it was going to be one of _those_ evenings. Not that he minded. With a smirk John saluted in return.

"At ease, Soldier." He looked Sherlock over as he stepped around him slowly. "Did you clean the bathroom as I asked?"

"Yes, Sir." Sherlock nodded, the movement sharp.

"Did you empty the fridge of body parts?"

Sherlock hesitated, the corner of his mouth threatening to turn up. "I forgot the toes, Sir."

"Forgot the toes..." John nodded and pointed a finger at Sherlock. "Stay." He disappeared, getting ready for the evening. 

When he came back out, he snapped the crop against the top of his boot. "You will drop to the floor and you will do push-ups until I tell you to stop. Do I make myself clear?"

Sherlock swallowed and John watched his neck as he did, relishing the way it moved. 

"Yes, Sir." Without hesitation, Sherlock dropped to the floor in front of John, lithe body moving through the push-ups as John's booted foot came to rest on the small of his back as he moved. 

"You will obey from here on out. You will not forget things I tell you to do in hopes of getting punished. Am I clear?"

A small moan escaped Sherlock as he pressed up. "Yes, Sir!"

John watched with a smirk as he placed his foot back on the floor. "On your knees, Soldier."

As Sherlock scrambled to his knees, John ran the end of the crop over his face. "My gorgeous boy. Go on then. You know what to do."

Sherlock undid his trousers and moaned when he found John had no pants on. He rubbed his face against John's hard cock before taking him into his mouth. John swore, hand fisting in Sherlock's hair as Sherlock took him in as deep as he could. 

"Fuck, that's it. That's it, Sherlock." He groaned as he rocked his hips, urging Sherlock to take him deeper. "Tell me you fucking prepared yourself."

Sherlock popped off with a grin. "Of course I did, Sir."

John patted Sherlock's cheek. "Little minx. Strip, bend over the sofa."

With one last lick, Sherlock moved to his feet, sensually sliding out of his clothing as he obeyed John. Watching him, John crossed the room and grabbed the lube. When Sherlock was stretched over the arm of the sofa, John pressed up behind him, not bothering to remove his clothes. He ran a hand over the curve of his arse before landing a stinging blow to it.

Sherlock moaned as John slicked himself up. He pressed against Sherlock, testing how open he was. John groaned with Sherlock as he slid in. "Jesus, Sherlock, that's perfect."

"John, _Sir_ , fuck me. God, fuck me please." Sherlock's head was propped between his arms, curls brushing the leather.

John needed no further encouragement, starting up a rough pace that had both of them panting in short order. His hand struck Sherlock's arse on occasion, moaning at the pink it raised there.

Sherlock rocked his hips, rutting against the leather, inhaling its scent. He begged John as he rocked against the sofa, brain shut down so that nothing outside the two of them existed.

With a harsh slap, John ground out, "Come for me, Sherlock. Come on, Soldier. Fucking come for me."

It only took a few more thrusts and a sharp inhale of the leather at his nose for Sherlock to spill against the side of the sofa, shouting John's name as he did. 

John's thrusts grew erratic before he buried himself fully once more, hands gripping Sherlock's hips. His head tipped back with a long, low groan as he came, small shudders running through him. When he was finished, he slumped forward, resting against Sherlock's back for a moment.

"Christ. That makes up for today at the clinic."

Sherlock chuckled softly. "I thought you might need it after you told me you'd changed into you second set of spare clothes."

After he eased out of Sherlock, John hauled him up and around for a soft kiss. "Let's go get cleaned up."


End file.
